


Widdershins Wend the Weary

by Rue Reviews (RueReviews)



Category: Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss
Genre: Children's Song, Gen, Poetry, Song - Freeform, The Chandrian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 07:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueReviews/pseuds/Rue%20Reviews
Summary: Widdershins wend the wearyWhere thins the blackened oakA wrong rhyme now be learyThe slain can hear your smoke(Chandrian!  Chandrian!)





	Widdershins Wend the Weary

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this back in 2017

_Widdershins wend the weary_

_Where thins the blackened oak_

_A wrong rhyme now be leary_

_The slain can hear your smoke_

_Long and not so long ago_

_I heard unwise men say_

_Singing songs cannot be wrong_

_No one speaks of them today_

_So plant your paces gently_

_Here and here in rhyme_

_Do not hum the rhythm_

_Or you shall all be mine_

_Iron will not save you_

_We do not fear to trod_

_Blood and mud to claim you_

_The blackened body of God_


End file.
